


Blood Red

by Messini



Category: Kagerou Project, Mekakucity Actors
Genre: Angst, Blood, Character Death, Everyone is mentioned, Gen, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:34:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23630923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Messini/pseuds/Messini
Summary: Kano had thought that he could protect them. Yet, he failed. Their doom was inevitable. He could only lie on the floor and wait for them.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	Blood Red

**Author's Note:**

> Soooooo, I'm back into writing fanfiction after a long break.   
> I have no clue where I even got the idea for this fic but when it hit me I just had to write it down.   
> Please heed the tags before reading.

Blue lights illuminated the otherwise colossal dark room. The static noise of the TV’s was long gone. The red flickers from the monitors, made the space around them look like a bloodbath. A bloodshed yet to happen.

The fist forcefully connected with his stomach again. Bile rose up in his throat. The boy dry heaved. A foot connected with his chest. A cracking sound broke the silence and echoed off the bleak looking walls. A shiver ran through the boy’s body and he shook with pain. His body automatically tried to curl up on itself. But before he could finish his futile attempt to get away from the pain a hand had grabbed his hair. The hand pulled him up into a kneeling position. The boy could have sworn that some of his blond strands had been ripped off in the process. A pained groan escaped his lips. He was in so much pain, but he wouldn’t – couldn’t give him the satisfaction to scream.

“You know, you could have chosen not to endure the pain. The only thing you had to do, was to follow my orders. Follow my orders and everything would be fine. But it seems, you can’t even do that, can you deceiver?”, the laughing voice was sickening. A tuck on his hair and Kano looked up, right into the yellow eyes of his tormentor. They were void of any emotion but amusement. Of course, the snake found entertainment in this gruesome situation.

Another fist embedded itself into the deceiver’s stomach. Kano’s body wanted to collapse but the hand in his hair prevented it. The impact made him breathless. He wanted to suck in the so much needed air but he couldn’t. Something stopped him. The boy coughed. What came out of his mouth felt sticky and left a metallic taste behind. He didn’t need to look at it to know it was his blood. If the snake continued, he would be dead soon. The thought frightened him. He had to protect his family. It was the only thing he could do.

“I would never betray my family. No matter what you do to me”, He mustered up his last strength to glare into those yellow orbs he learned to hate.

The smirk on the snake’s mouth seemed to widen. A laugh cut through the room. The hand in the blonde’s hair tightened painfully. The snake leaned in, their faces were mere inches apart.

“You wouldn’t betray them? Then what have you been doing the last years? Wouldn’t you count that as a betrayal? Their demise is your own fault.”

Kano tried to turn his head away but the grip in his hair was like iron. The snake was right. He had betrayed his family over and over again in the last few years. Sometimes he had been gone for days, giving information to their enemy. To the person, who wanted them all dead. But he didn’t have a choice. Not back then and not now. The snake would have killed them all long ago if he didn’t follow its orders. He wanted to cry. To scream. But he couldn’t. He didn’t have any strength left. After all, the snake achieved what it wanted to do, even without his help. Where did he go wrong? How did it come down to this?

The order had been clear: bring them here. But Kano couldn’t do it. For all he had done for the snake he couldn’t lead his family into their doom. He would rather suffer and die for them instead of seeing them getting hurt. It had been foolish to think that he had the upper hand. But for a second Kano had thought so. Until the snake began beating him up, leaving him on the floor and taking his phone. Now his family was on their way to this godforsaken place and the boy could do nothing to stop them.

His head was slammed into the ground below him. Dizzy he stared up at the snake’s grinning face. The world around him blurred. If he hadn’t had a concussion before he had one now.

“Hey, don’t black out on me just yet. You would miss the spectacle. You wouldn’t want to, would you?”, the grin on the snake’s face stretched even further. An inhuman smile for an inhuman creature.

“They should be coming soon. Now be a good little deceiver and stay here.”

One last kick landed on his stomach. Kano would have laughed if he could have mustered the strength to activate his ability. With a battered body like his he wouldn’t even be able to stand up. In no way would he be able to leave.

Kano didn’t know how much time had passed when he heard footsteps and the voices of his family. Maybe he even had blacked out before. He didn’t know. A groan escaped his lips. He wanted to stand up, to run towards them and tell them to get away as fast as possible.

“Kano!”, a voice, Kido’s voice he noticed, called out to him. He could hear her running towards him. Kano didn’t even have enough strength left to turn towards her. The girl stopped abruptly. A gasp could be heard. She probably saw the state his body was in. Blood, not only the one he spit out earlier, pooled around him. His arms were bent unnaturally. His face was black and blue, full of bruises.

“Kido, what’s wrong?”, Seto’s voice could be heard in the distance.

“He…Shuuya, he, he is injured. Badly”, Kano couldn’t remember the last time he heard Kido stutter. He probably looked quite bad. The blue lights made his body look even paler and the red monitors only amplified the colour of his blood. His vision was blurring again. No! He couldn’t black out. Not now. He still had to save his family.

“Kido…run…please…get-”, another cough interrupted his sentence. More blood came gushing out of his mouth. He didn’t have much more time left.

“Shuuya, don’t talk. We will get you out of here. Don’t wor-!”, before Kido was able to finish speaking the clicking noise of a gun could be heard. With a dull sound her body hit the floor. The others screamed. He couldn’t see her but Kano knew that his childhood friend was dead.

The snake laughed. A maniacal laugh. An insane laugh. It had fun destroying their lives. The snake walked by him towards his family.

“Don’t”, was all the deceiver could manage. The snake ignored him. Screams filled the room. The smell of blood hung in the air. Kano tried to shut the sounds out. He couldn’t protect them. He failed. He really was a good for nothing. They were dead and he wasn’t able to do anything. A failure. A monster. He only brought ruin to others.

The edges of his vision had already turned black. He assumed it wouldn’t be long until he joined his family. A small smile crept onto his face. At least he would be together with them again. He was pulled out of his thoughts when a hand gripped his chin. Again his eyes locked with the ones of the snake.

“Ah, that was fun. Though it is sad that you need to die too. I could have had so much more fun with you.”

Kano could barely make out the words the other was saying. His vision was blurring more and more. A ringing sound filled his ears. His head felt like cotton, the pain he felt before was forgotten. This was the end.

“Until next time, my little deceiver.”

Everything went black.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked the story. I'd appreciate it, if you would leave a comment or kudos. 
> 
> P.S.: Considering this story is written from Kano’s point of view he assumes that everyone got killed, as he can only hear them and not see what is going on (his back is towards them). But of course the snake did not kill Mary, so that she could start a new loop.


End file.
